


Śmiertelna Maskarada

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Harrymorty i Tomarry - Autorskie [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Death Parade, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Multipairing Multifandom Gospoda Party, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU: Death Parade; w ludzkiej świadomości zakodowało się, iż po śmierci na nasze dusze czekają Niebo, Piekło i Czyściec. Co, jeśli jednak sąd dusz wyglądałby nieco inaczej, a Sędziowie mający zdecydować, co czeka nas po śmierci, robili wszystko, by wydobyć z nas całe zło, jakie w sobie dusiliśmy za życia? Tekst inspirowany niesamowitym anime, jakim jest Death Parade; magia istnieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to tekst, na którego napisanie pomysł wpadłam oglądają genialne anime jakim jest Death Parade. Także, tekst jest nim inspirowany, Harry Potter AU, magiczne. Eksperyment. Zdecydowanie. 
> 
> Domyślam się, że prolog może być niezrozumiały dla osób, które nie znają anime; zapewniam jednak, że nie jest to konieczne, by czytać tekst, a z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem wszystko stanie się jasne.

Przerzucił kolejne strony przyniesionego z Ziemi czasopisma i westchnął. Za zaczarowanym oknem zebrały się chmury, zwiastujące coś wielkiego. Nawet gdyby nie fakt, iż rozmawiali o tym z Gellertem już jakiś czas temu, wystarczyłoby, by zamknął oczy i posłuchał pieśni otaczającej go zewsząd magii. 

Westchnął. 

Nigdy nie miał problemów z czekaniem. Pamiętał, jak pewnego dnia obudził się z przeczuciem, że to, co się dzieje, zmierza do czegoś większego; że wbrew temu, co sądzi Gellert, nie są tylko marionetkami, niewiele różniącymi się od tych, z którymi każdego dnia się stykają. A przynajmniej niektórzy z nich. 

Mimo wszystko, ile można było? Miał wrażenie, że minęły setki lat, setki jednakowych lat, odkąd to otworzył oczy w tym dziwnym gabinecie. Sam wszystko odkrywał; przeczytał wiele ksiąg napisanych przez bezimiennych autorów, obejrzał jeszcze więcej wspomnień, osądzając dusze, nim pojawił się Gellert. 

— Twój ruch. 

Dumbledore z tęsknotą spojrzał na czasopismo, po czym przesunął wzrok na rozłożoną przed nim szachownicę. 

Zmrużył oczy, kiedy nagle na zewnątrz rozbłysło. 

Przesunął swojego hetmana o cztery pola, patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę znad swoich niezawodnych okularów połówek. 

— Szach-Pat. 

*

Czasami wydawało mu się, że zmierzają donikąd. Bywało, że kolejne dusze niczym się od siebie nie różniły. Był czas, że rozgrywki trwały krócej, a dźwięk znikających w kominkach dusz rozbrzmiewał częściej, niż kiedykolwiek. Zawsze jednak w takich chwilach przypominał sobie słowa Trelawney i spokój powracał do jego umysłu. 

Był pewien, że coś się zmieni. 

A żywy dowód otwierał właśnie oczy. 

— Ee, co? Co, gdzie ja jestem? — mruknął, podnosząc się z dywanu pod czujnym wzrokiem Dumbledore’a. 

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie, wyciągając dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać. Chłopak zawahał się, nim w końcu pozwolił otoczyć swoją dłoń przez przyozdobione pierścieniami palce. 

— Witaj, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore — zaczął, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Kiedy chłopak stanął już na nogach, od razu jego dłoń uniosła się do czoła, pocierając je. Blizna w kształcie błyskawicy była zaczerwieniona. Nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczy. Ani skąd się tam wzięła. 

— Ja… — Zawahał się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. — Nie pamiętam, jak się nazywam. Przepraszam, nie mam pojęcia co tu robię. 

— Nie martw się, chłopcze, tak czasami bywa. — Okrążył swoje biurko, wskazując chłopcu fotel naprzeciwko. — Usiądź, porozmawiamy przez chwilę. 

— W porządku — przytakną w końcuł. Kiedy usiadł, jego oczy na moment rozszerzyły się, po czym jakby przygasły. Albus udał, że niczego nie widział, przywołując do siebie dwie filiżanki z herbatą. 

— Napij się, mam wyśmienitą herbatę. Jestem pewien, że nawet jeśli nie pomoże na twoją pamięć, to z całą pewnością chociaż na chwilę cię uspokoi. — Oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. 

Chłopak przez chwilę patrzył podejrzliwie na filiżankę, nim w końcu przeniósł spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu na Albusa. 

— Gdzie jestem? 

— Cóż, trochę trudno to wytłumaczyć… — zaczął, ale, widząc minę swojego rozmówcy, porzucił tę strategię. — Widzisz, miejsce, w którym się właśnie znajdujesz, nie może być po prostu zdefiniowane słowami, tak samo jak próba określenia jego lokalizacji. W co wierzysz? Ludzie mają duszę? Co dzieje się z nią po śmierci? — zapytał, popijając herbatę. 

Chłopak zdawał się próbować ogarnąć umysłem to, czego właśnie się dowiedział. A raczej czego nie. Zmarszczył brwi, początkowo nie odpowiadając. 

— Niebo i Piekło? — zaryzykował, sięgając w końcu po filiżankę. 

— Blisko. W to wierzą ludzie, bo jest prostsze do ogarnięcia umysłem.Dobrzy trafiają do raju, natomiast grzesznicy są skazywani na wieczną mękę. Mechanizm jest podobny; każdy człowiek po śmierci trafia przed Sąd. Jeden z Sędziów, na wskutek przeprowadzonego procesu, rozstrzyga, gdzie dusza ma trafić. Możliwą drogą jest Pustka albo Reinkarnacja. 

Spodziewał się różnych reakcji. Naprawdę. Jednak wszystkim, co otrzymał, było uparte spojrzenie i usta formujące się w jedno, już kiedyś słyszane słowo: 

— Czyli jestem martwy? — Mimo usunięcia mu wszystkich wspomnień, chłopak wciąż zdawał się tego świadom. — Udowodnij. 

Machnął dłonią, a ściana za jego plecami zrobiła się przezroczysta. Widoczne za nią pomieszczenie przybrało formę pustej jaskini, ujawniając jednego z Sędziów pochłoniętego otrzymanymi właśnie wspomnieniami. 

Nie chciał pokazywać chłopakowi zbyt wiele, podejrzewał wręcz, że i tak będzie on zaprzeczał temu, co się wokół niego dzieje, tak długo, aż bezpośrednio będzie uczestniczył w jednym z takich procesów. A Albus już doskonale wiedział, pod czyje skrzydła go pchnie. Rolą Albusa było jedynie delikatnie go wprowadzić, nim pozostawi dalsze wydarzenia przeznaczeniu. 

Nie wierzył w przypadek, nie wierzył w niezbadane koleje losu. Sądził, że ich istnienia już dawno zostały zapisane i nieważne co robią, potrafią jedynie poruszać się udeptanymi ścieżkami. 

Wierzył, że było w tym wszystkim również miejsce dla Harry’ego Pottera. 

I był pewien, że się nie mylił. 

— Przejdźmy się — mruknął Albus, tak jak chłopak nie odwracając wzroku od pochylonego nad srebrną misą mężczyzny. — Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli ci pokażę.


	2. Pierwszy.

Szli krętymi korytarzami, nim w końcu dotarli do schodów, które zdawały się samodzielnie poruszać, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, nawet jeżeli nie miały akurat żadnego pasażera. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się stało i gdzie się w ogóle znajdował, zwłaszcza, że nie miał pojęcia, co się tak właściwie z nim stało. Od kiedy się ocknął, nie przypomniał sobie ani swojego imienia, ani żadnego fragmentu ze swojej przeszłości, który wskazałby mu, jak się tutaj znalazł. 

Nie było nic. Sam się momentami dziwił, że w ogóle coś czuł, potrafił określić jak co się nazywa i odnieść do tego przez pryzmat własnych poglądów. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, w jaki sposób się w nim ukształtowały. To było dziwne i jednocześnie niepokojące uczucie. 

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał, czując się rozdrażnionym na wskutek dziwnego milczenia prowadzącego go mężczyzny. Zadał to pytanie już kolejny raz, ale wciąż mu nie odpowiedziano. Byli już na drugim piętrze i właśnie skręcili, zatrzymując się przed dużymi drzwiami. 

— Przepraszam, ciągle zapominam, że nie masz o niczym pojęcia. — Uśmiechnął się, jakby to rzeczywiście była prawda, a nie sposób na łatwe zbycie jego osoby. — Dawno nie pojawi się nikt nowy, mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. W moim wieku czasami pamięć zawodzi. — Mimo przyjaznego wyrazu twarzy, chłopak nie dał się zwieść. Było w tym starcu coś takiego, co sprawiało, że budził się w nim niepokój. 

Nie chcąc jednak dłużej tego ciągnąć, po prostu przytaknął głową. Starzec pchnął drzwi i przez chwilę się nie poruszał. Zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając zza niego, by zorientować się, że stali przed łazienką. 

— Co…? — zaczął, ale Dumbledore zdążył się ruszyć, machając na niego ręką, by za nim podążył. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę po prostu go zignorować i spróbować znaleźć stąd wyjście, ale zrozumiał, że to i tak byłoby bezcelowe. Kiedy już znalazł się w środku, zawahał się, widząc, że z całą pewnością nie była to zwyczajna łazienka. W miejscu, w którym znajdowały się umywalki, środkowe zostały odsunięte do tyłu, tworząc puste miejsce. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zorientował się, że znajdowały się tam schody prowadzące w dół. Spojrzał na starca ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie rozumiejąc, gdzie mogłoby prowadzić takie przejście. 

— Zejdź na dół. — Albus jakby czytał w jego myślach, już wskazywał mu drogę. Chłopak pochylił się nad przejściem niepewnie, nie widząc niczego na wskutek panujących tam ciemności, na co starzec poruszył dłonią, a umieszczone w uchwytach na ścianie pochodnie zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Szybko się cofnął, patrząc na niego z dużymi oczami. Nie rozumiał, co tak właściwie się działo, chociaż, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, miał wrażenie, że nie było to czymś nowym w jego życiu. 

Właściwie już podążając za mężczyzną korytarzami wydawało mu się, że chociaż jego umysł zasnuwała mgła, to najwyraźniej jego ciało doskonale znało te kąty, prowadząc go pewnie krok po kroku. Z tego co zrozumiał, jednak nie miał prawo kojarzyć tego miejsca, przez co jeszcze trudniej było mu zorientować się w tym, co właściwie się działo. Nie zamierzał się jednak zadręczać tym, dopóki nie dowie się nieco więcej o tym miejscu. 

— To była magia? — zapytał cicho, wchodząc na pierwszy stopień. Odpowiedziała mu tylko ciężka cisza, zupełnie jakby w tej chwili ważyły się jego losy. 

Przymknął powieki, pozwalając sobie na poczucie tego dziwnego czegoś, unoszącego się w powietrzu. Nie odwracał się, pokonując kolejne stopnie. W jakiś dziwny sposób miał wrażenie, że obaj byli świadomi tego, iż kiedyś już zetknął się z tym dziwnym napięciem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy sam był w stanie zapalić świece jedynie ruchem dłoni. Czy coś takiego w ogóle było normalne? 

— No, jesteśmy na miejscu. — Spojrzał na Dumbledore’a z dziwną miną, po czym rozejrzał się wokół, zastanawiając się, co ten mógł dokładnie mieć na myśli. 

— Tu? — zapytał, szukając jakichś drzwi. 

Mężczyzna tylko mrugnął do niego. 

— _Alohomora_ — powiedział a w ścianie po jego lewej stronie pojawił się zarys drzwi, które po chwili stanęły przed nimi otworem. Chłopak nie był pewien, czy przejście przez nie będzie bezpieczne, ale ostatecznie zdecydował, iż nie miał wyjścia. Jego towarzysz nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar ustąpić, a on sam uważał, iż im szybciej się z tego wyplącze, tym będzie lepiej dla ich wszystkich. 

Zrobił krok w stronę przejścia, uważając, by poruszać się jak najciszej potrafił. Odnosił jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że lepiej by było, aby nie zwracał na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. 

Z każdym kolejnym pokonywanym calem nabierał mocy słyszany przez niego głos i zaczął zastawiać się, do kogo mógłby należeć. Zamiast jednak dalej zachodzić w głowę, po prostu wszedł do środka. 

W pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie niczego dostrzec w półmroku, który panował wewnątrz. Jego uszu dobiegła powolna, cicha muzyka, jedna z tych wygrywanych całymi tygodniami na fortepianie, nim osiągnie się zadowalający poziom. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek ciągnęło go do muzyki klasycznej, jednak w tej chwili kolejne uderzenia klawiszy szarpały jego sercem. Melodia kojarzyła mu się z rozpaczliwym krzykiem i czuł ogromną potrzebę, by na niego odpowiedzieć. W tej chwili jednak zorientował się, że nigdzie nie widzi instrumentu, zamiast tego jego uwagę przykuł cichy szum wody obmywającej podest, na którym aktualnie się znajdował. Przejście było dość długie i prowadziło do przeciwległej ściany, którą zdobiła płaskorzeźba. Całą drogę zdobiły wzniesione co kilka stóp figury węży, z których otwartych pysków płynęła woda, rozbryzgując się o kamienną powierzchnię. 

Spojrzał przez ramię na Dumbledore’a, nie będąc pewnym, czy na pewno ma iść dalej, ale starzec jedynie skinął mu głową, samemu wznawiając wędrówkę. Kiedy się z nim zrównał dotknął jego ramienia. 

— Ukryjemy się na moment, dobrze? — szepnął i chłopak poczuł jak otacza go magia, mrowiąc jego ciało. Uniósł swoją dłoń do oczu, ale nie był w stanie jej zobaczyć. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy, nie był pewien, dlaczego w ogóle o tym pomyślał, ale odkąd znalazł się w tym zamku po prostu czuł to dziwne wyzwanie. Przesunął dłonią do ust, dotykając ich końcami palców, po czym pomyślał o tym, by znowu stały się widoczne. I sapnął, kiedy mu się to udało. 

— Nie da się zapomnieć o magii, prawda? — Dobiegł go wesoły szept i po chwili jego dłoń znowu nie była widoczna. Sam poczuł się nieco lepiej, wierząc, że naprawdę należał do tego miejsca. Nawet jeśli starzec nie chciał mu przyznać racji, uznawszy, że muszą poczekać, aż sam sobie wszystko przypomni. 

Podeszli nieco bliżej i dopiero wówczas jego oczom ukazała się rozgrywająca się na przedzie scena. Zupełnie jakby właśnie minął jakąś magiczną zasłonę, która wcześniej oddzielała tę część od reszty. A może zresztą tak było. 

— Obawia się, że nie macie wyboru… — Szept, który go dobiegł pochodził z ust wysokiego mężczyzny, którego włosy były spięte na karku jadowicie zieloną wstążką, zupełnie jakby chciał, by nikt nie ominął jej wzrokiem. Jego głos był przyjemny dla ucha i chłopak podświadomie wychylił się w jego stronę, by znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej. Jego obecni goście po drugiej stronie kontuaru najwyraźniej czuli to samo, bo usieli na wysokich siedzeniach, patrząc na niego uważnie. Była to prawdopodobnie młoda para; kobieta miała na sobie letnią sukienkę, natomiast jej partner poza krótkimi spodenkami jedynie rozpiętą, cienką koszulę. 

— Nie możesz nas więzić w tym... — Kobieta podniosła głos, machając bezradnie ręką. — Gdziekolwiek się znajdujemy!

Mężczyzna jakby tylko na to czekał, bo pstryknął palcami, a wystrój się zmienił, ujawniając zapełnione gośćmi stoliki w nieznacznej odległości. 

Miał wrażenie jednak, że coś było nie tak; ich ruchy zdawały się nieco mechaniczne, a z odległości, w której stał, nie był w stanie dostrzec ich twarzy. A co najdziwniejsze, nikt się nie odzywał. 

— Witam w _Voldemorte_. — Skłonił się. — Jeśli pozwolicie, zapewnię wam niezapomniany wieczór. — Uśmiechnął się, ukazując rząd równych zębów. Razem z Dumbledore’em podeszli już do drugiego końca kontuaru i na moment wzrok mężczyzny zwrócił się w ich kierunku, sprawiając, że chłopak zamarł. Szybko jednak wrócił do swoich gości, którzy zdawali się niezdecydowani. — Zapewniam was, że nie będziecie żałowali. Poczęstujcie się herbatą. — Machnął dłonią, a przed dwójką zmaterializowały się parujące filiżanki. Przez chwilę przyglądali się im podejrzliwie, ale nawet do niego dotarł jej niezwykły aromat. Wkrótce oboje już delektowali się swoimi porcjami. 

— I tak nie mają wyboru. Będą musieli zagrać — wyszeptał mu Dumbledore do ucha, zwracając jego uwagę na wystający z blatu przycisk, nad którego naciśnięciem wahała się właśnie kobieta. 

— Co tu się dzieje? 

— Grają. 

Zmarszczył brwi, opierając łokcie o blat. Dziwnie czuł się dzieląc przestrzeń z mężczyzną, który prawdopodobnie nie miał nawet pojęcia o jego obecności. A także zważając na fakt, iż nie miał pojęcia co się właściwie tutaj działo. 

Kiedy kobieta w końcu nacisnęła, poczuł ukłucie w piersi i szybko przycisnął do tego miejsca dłoń. Sapnął, mocniej się pochylając i po chwili wrażenie minęło, a on na powrót skupił swój wzrok na rozgrywającej się na jego oczach scenie. 

Nagle ściana za kontuarem stała się przezroczysta, ukazując tarczę. Nie był pewien, co to znaczyło, ale twarz kobiety rozpogodziła się i radośnie poklepała siedzącego obok mężczyznę. 

— Widzisz, kochanie, może nawet ta gra będzie choć trochę ekscytująca! — wykrzyknęła. 

On jednak zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na parę, zamiast tego skupiając się na twarzy stojącego za kontuarem mężczyzny. 

— Jak on się nazywa? — zapytał w końcu, samemu gubiąc się w swoim umyśle. Nie potrafił nazwać siebie i miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje, nie znajdując we własnej głowie słów. 

— Marvolo — odparł starzec, opierając łokieć o kontuar. Odwrócił się od niego i chłopak podążył za jego spojrzeniem, nim jeszcze woda wzburzyła się, strasząc dwójkę młodych ludzi, którzy sami nie wiedzieli, na co czekają. 

Nagle woda równie gwałtownie opadła, a na środek przejścia wyjechała plansza z dwoma tarczami. Nie namyślając się wiele, zerwał się z miejsca i zbliżył do nich, zdając sobie sprawę, iż wyglądały całkiem zwyczajnie, pomijając to, iż nad tarczami wyświetlały się srebrne cyfry, mówiące ile punktów pozostało do zbicia, by dojść do zera. 

— Każdy z was otrzyma po siedem rzutek, którymi będziecie celować do tarczy. 

— I to wszystko? — odezwał się po raz pierwszy mężczyzna. — Więc po o było to całe przedstawienie? 

W tej chwili żałował, że pojawili się tak późno, a nie byli w pomieszczeniu, kiedy młoda para dopiero się pojawiła. 

— Och? — Marvolo wykrzywił swoje wargi w czymś, co przywodziło mu na myśl uśmiech drapieżnika. — Nie, oczywiście, że to nie wszystko. Ale zaczynajcie. — Klasnął dłońmi i nagle dotychczas słabe światło wyostrzyło się, skupiając na dwóch tarczach. Z tej odległości bez problemu dostrzegł dziwne rysunki na kolejnych polach tarczy. Kobieta również zdawała się je dostrzec, gdyż krzyknęła, przywierając do boku swojego partnera. — Zaczynajcie. Wasz czas leci — mruknął już tylko, siadając niedbale na zajmowanym przez nich wcześniej stołku. 

Kobieta z wahaniem sięgnęła po pierwszą z rzutek, po czym obróciła ją w palcach. Jej ostry koniec zabłyszczał złowieszczo, kiedy zajęła miejsce, ustawiając się za srebrzystą linią. Spojrzała na partnera z wahaniem, po czym odchyliła ciało i zamachnęła się. Kiedy jej ciało przekroczyło linię, wypuściła rzutkę, która wbiła się w górną część tarczy.

I wówczas się zaczęło. 

Światła zamigotały, a zewsząd rozległy się syki, kiedy z pysków kamiennych figur węży trysnęła woda. Dźwięki wydawane przez fortepian stały się jeszcze intensywniejsze, przeszywając chłopaka tak mocno, iż miał wrażenie, że każdy kolejny dźwięk szarpał jego serce. 

Kobieta krzyknęła uradowana, kiedy mgliste cyfry zmniejszyły się o dwadzieścia, ale wkrótce jej radość zakłócił przepełniony bólem wrzask, który wydał z siebie opadający na podłogę mężczyzna. 

Spojrzenie chłopaka momentalnie skierowało się na Marvolo, zastanawiając się, czy ten użył magii, by zrobić coś mężczyźnie, ale ten siedział tylko z odchyloną do tyłu głową, oddychając głęboko. Nawet z tej odległości widział cienie rzucane na jego policzki przez długie rzęsy. 

Nie miał pojęcia co tu się działo, ale nie sądził, by wróżyło to coś dobrego. 

— Co mu się stało!? — wrzeszczała kobieta, gładząc mężczyznę po głowie. — Kochanie, kochanie, co się stało? To znowu atak? 

Marvolo zauważalnie drgnął. 

Odwrócił się, patrząc na Dumbledore’a. 

— O co chodzi? — zapytał, próbując być głuchym na nawoływania kobiety o pomoc, kiedy jej partner tylko odtrącił jej rękę i z wściekłością sięgnął po własną rzutkę, po chwili trafiając w dolną część tarczy. 

Cały proces powtórzył się, z tym że tym razem to z ust kobiety ubiegł przerażony skowyt, kiedy złapała się za prawe ramię, które zdawało się zwisać bezwładnie. 

— Skarbie! — Mężczyzna jakby wyrwał się z otępienia spowodowanego jego własnym cierpieniem jeszcze chwilę temu. — Co się stało? 

Mimo tego, że na jego twarzy zdawała się widnieć troska, kiedy lepiej się przyjrzał, zauważył, że jego dłonie zaciskają się a w oczach błyszczy coś innego, bardziej demonicznego. Nawet dłoń, którą zdawał się podtrzymywać żonę, wydawała się ściskać ją mocniej niż powinna. 

— Dusze, które tu przychodzą, nie mają wspomnieć. Nie są świadome śmierci. Sędzia — wskazał głową na Marvolo — ma za zadanie wyciągnąć z nich jak najwięcej prawdziwych emocji, które najlepiej są widoczne w skrajnych sytuacjach. Obserwując ich zachowanie decyduje, którego czeka pustka, a którego reinkarnacja. 

— To podłe — szepnął, patrząc jak kobieta sięga po kolejną rzutkę, oddychając ciężko. Marvolo dalej nie otworzył oczu. 

— Niekoniecznie. Patrz na nich dalej i sam spróbuj zdecydować, co jest komu przeznaczone. 

— Ale to wszystko? Nie liczy się całokształt ich życia, a to, jak zachowują się teraz?! Przecież to nie ma sensu! — oburzył się, patrząc jak mężczyzna spluwa krwią po rzucie kobiety w środek tarczy. 

— Sędzia otrzymuje wspomnienia. Podczas rozgrywki natomiast, kiedy emocje są niemal namacalne, może sięgać do _umysłów_ swoich gości dzięki Legilimencji. 

Chłopak zawahał się, kiedy kolejny wrzask przeciął powietrze. Spojrzał na parę, by sprawdzić, jak wygląda sytuacja i zorientował się, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Nim zdołał się powstrzymać, już zmierzał w ich kierunku, jednak nagle zatrzymał się na jakiejś niewidzialnej barierze. Marvolo momentalnie otworzył oczy, przeszywając go wzrokiem, nim ponownie je zamknął. 

Kobieta płakała, raz po raz uderzając mężczyznę w pierś. 

— Oszukałeś mnie, draniu! Oszukałeś mnie! Teraz pamiętam! Z moją własną siostrą, moją siostrą! — Ból wypełniał jej głos, a z oczy płynęły łzy. — Nienawidzę cię! — wrzasnęła, nagle się od niego odwracając. 

— Czy jest zasada mówiąca, kto ma rzucać? — zapytała, podczas gdy mężczyzna stał tylko z opuszczoną głową. — Czy to Colin musi rzucać swoimi rzutkami? 

Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, jakim torem podążały jej myśli. Marvolo jednak skinął głową, a jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył, kiedy kobieta, nie tracąc czasu, rzuciła się do kasetki, porywając jednocześnie wszystkie pozostałe rzutki. 

Kiedy wycelowała pierwszą w swoją tarczę, mężczyzna jakby dopiero teraz się ocknął, ruszając na nią z krzykiem. 

— Wiem, co zrobiłaś, Susan! Wiem co zrobiłaś! — załkał, dopadając ją od tyłu. Zdążyła jednak wypuścić rzutkę, która trafiła w sam środek, na wskutek czego z ust mężczyzny trysnęła krew. 

Podejrzewał, że długo tak nie wytrzyma; jego twarz posiniała, a kobieta, nie rezygnując z okazji, posłała kolejną lotkę w stronę tarczy. 

— Jeżeli kiedykolwiek mnie kochałeś, nie dotykaj mnie! — powiedziała z szaleństwem w oczach, posyłając kolejną rzutkę do celu. Prowadziła już stu punktową przewagą. 

— Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! Zawsze chodziło ci tylko o moje pieniądze!

— Nieprawda! Nieprawda — wołała z rozpaczą malującą się na twarzy. Nagle jej wzrok stał się zamglony, a dłoń bezwiednie uniosła się do brzucha. — Mam twoje dziecko — wyszeptała, po czym uniosła na niego spojrzenie. — Noszę w sobie twoje dziecko, Colinie! — Zaczęła drżeć i, tracąc równowagę, wypuściła pozostałe cztery rzutki. Zwinęła się w kłębek, obejmując brzuch rękoma. 

Mężczyzna stał, jakby nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić, po czym skierował się do niej, kładąc jej dłoń na plecach. 

— Nie chcę, byś cierpiał, nie chcę! — powtarzała cicho, podczas gdy jego dłoń drgnęła, kiedy wzrok skierował się do tarczy. 

— Wiem, wiem — powiedział. — Skończ to. — Podał jej resztę rzutek. 

Chłopak zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc co się właściwie działo. Wspomnienie o noszonym pod sercem kobiety dziecku najwyraźniej wszystko zmieniło i Colin był w stanie się poświęcić. Nie mając pojęcia, że cała ich trójka już dawno nie żyła. 

Susan otarła twarz wierzchem dłoni, po czym chwyciła jedną z rzutek, najwyraźniej godząc się ze słowami mężczyzny. Kiedy jednak ostry czubek wbił się w pole z narysowanymi gałkami ocznymi i Colin zasłonił twarz dłońmi, roześmiała się. Rozłożyła ręce szeroko i zaczęła wirować. Muzyka grała coraz głośniej, a mężczyzna dławił się łzami. 

Miałw wrażenie, że powietrze zadrgało i spojrzał w kierunku Marvola, który właśnie poprawiał zwisającą mu z ramion szatę. 

— Czas dobiega końca, został ostatni rzut, który będzie liczony potrójnie. 

Zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Nagle poczuł za sobą obecność i spojrzał przez ramię na starca. Ten uśmiechał się do niego smutno, po czym złapał go za ramię. 

— Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę — powiedział cicho. — Teraz będzie najgorsza część. 

I miał rację. 

Spomiędzy ust mężczyzny wydobył się dźwięk kojarzący się mu z rykiem rannego stworzenia, kiedy w jednej chwili oboje rzucili się po ostatnią lotkę. 

— Czy możliwe, by było coś w tej herbacie? To z tego powodu zachowują się tak dziwnie? — zapytał, próbując znaleźć jakieś usprawiedliwienie dla tak zaciętej walki. 

— Do herbaty dodawane jest _Veritaserum_ , eliksir, który ma za zadanie pozbawić wszelkich hamulców, jednak nie tak, jak myślisz. Uwalnia jedynie wspomnienia i zmusza do mówienia prawdy. 

Spojrzał na starca ze zdziwieniem, kiedy oboje nagle zostali poderwani z ziemi, a Marvolo opuścił swoje miejsce. Ich ciało unosiło się srebrzystych pętach, kiedy ten z westchnięciem podnosił rzutkę, po czym przełamał ją. 

— Wasz czas minął — powiedział, na co kobieta wydobyła z gardła dziwny charchot, a jej spojrzenie rozmyło się, przez chwilę ukazując na jej twarzy ból, który nie mógł być wywołany dyskomfortem fizycznym. Mężczyzna w tym czasie rozchylił usta, próbując sięgnąć dłonią do swojej poznaczonej krwią twarzy. Nagle jego ramiona napięły się i spojrzał na dziewczynę z nienawiścią. 

— To nie było moje dziecko. Zdradziłaś mnie — powiedział ostro. — Ty… — Chłopak czuł, że zbliżają się do apogeum. 

Kobieta nie próbowała nawet powstrzymywać łez, kiedy Marvolo machnięciem dłoni usunął obie tarcze. Nagle jęknęła, a po jej nodze zaczęła spływać krew. 

— Susan wygrała, gratuluję. 

Nagle pozostałe stoliki na nowo stały się widoczne i rozległy się od nich oklaski. Zwisająca nad ziemią para jednak wydawała się właśnie walczyć ze wspomnieniami. 

— Poroniła? — zastanowił się na głos, a uścisk dłoni Dumbledore’a tylko wzmógł się na jego ramieniu. 

— Usunęłaś je — wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem Colin. Dopiero teraz naprawdę mu się przyjrzał, jego złocistym włosom i szaleństwu w oczach. Susan nie zareagowała, sięgając dłonią do brzucha i zrobiło mu się naprawdę jej żal. Była strasznie blada, przez co rudość jej włosów tylko zdawała się wzmocnić. — I dobrze! Skoro dziecko nie było moje, skoro aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, to nie chcę mieć z tobą nic więcej wspólnego! — Po jego policzkach spływały łzy i chłopak widział zrezygnowanie w jego oczach. 

Kobieta w pierwszej chwili chciała zaprzeczyć, ale najwyraźniej eliksir jej na to nie pozwalał. W końcu jednak spojrzała na mężczyznę z zacięciem na twarzy. 

— Tak, było innego mężczyzny! — załkała. Dubledore zbliżył się do niego i chłopak poczuł potrzebę oparcia się o niego. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej musiał się zmierzyć z tak intensywnymi uczuciami. — Mężczyzny, którym nigdy się nie staniesz, bo jesteś za słaby! — Jej głos obijał się echem po tej dziwnej komnacie. 

— Ty… — Szarpnął się, by dopaść Susan, ale w tej chwili Marvolo zareagował. 

— Dość. Wiem już wszystko. 

Klatka piersiowa Susan unosiła się i opadała szybko, kiedy patrzyła w dół na krwawą kałużę. Nagle w jej oczach coś zmiękło i zwróciła swoje spojrzenie na stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę. 

— My… nie żyjemy, prawda? — zapytała cicho, na co Colin poderwał głowę, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nieopodal nich ściana rozjarzyła się na wskutek płonących pochodni, ukacując dwa potężne kominki. 

— Zginęliście w wypadku — odparł, powoli zbliżając się do drżącej kobiety. — Już dość. Już nie będzie bolało — westchnął, zwalniając jej pęta. Kobieta jęknęła, opierając się na drżących nogach, kiedy przylgnęła do jego ciała, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. 

Jej płacz mroził krew w żyłach. Nie był dźwiękiem, który był w stanie wydać z siebie normalny człowiek. 

Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się kłócić, ale Marvolo, nie patrząc na niego, odesłał go w kierunku jednego z kominków. Kiedy znalazł się wewnątrz, unieruchomiony, pomógł Susan się wyprostować i zaprowadził ją do drugiego. Przed wejściem do środka kobieta jeszcze nachyliła się mu do ucha, szepcząc coś gorączkowo, podczas gdy Marvolo gładził ją po plecach. 

Kiedy się odsunęła, pstryknął palcami, a w kominku pojawił się zielonkawy płomień. 

Chwilę później było po wszystkim, a po Susan i Colinie ani śladu. 

— Czym zawdzięczam twoją wizytę, Albusie? — zapytał mężczyzna, otrzepując dłonie. 

— Dobrze wiesz — zachichotał starzec, ujawniając ich pozycję. Oczy Marvola skupiły się wyłącznie na nim, zupełnie ignorując Albusa, kiedy się do nich zbliżał. Chłopak nie potrafił nie odpowiedzieć równym zainteresowaniem, orientując się, że są całkiem podobni. Być może jednak twarz Marvola miała coś więcej ze szlachetności, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę wystające kości policzkowe, które rzucany przez włosy cień tylko uwydatniał. 

— Przyprowadziłeś mi asystenta? — Coś w jego oczach zabłysło, kiedy stanął już przed nim i chłopak odkrył, że był od niego na tyle wyższy, by czuł, iż ten patrzy na niego z góry. 

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — odparł, poklepując chłopaka po ramieniu. — Myślę, że szybko ujawni swoją użyteczność. 

Jednak sam zainteresowany miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Odsunął się od dwójki Sędziów, zakładając ręce na pierś, gdy zapytał, zmuszając się, by powstrzymać drżenie w głosie. 

— Co się z nimi stało? 

— To, co powinno — odparł Marvolo. Nagle przekrzywił głowę i młodzieniec poczuł, że patrzy prosto na jego bliznę. — Nazywam się Tom Marvolo Riddle — powiedział, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Spuścił wzrok na jego długie palce i przez moment zawahał się. Czy on również mógłby napić się herbaty z eliksirem i przypomnieć sobie kim jest? Czy o to w tym wszystkim chodziło? Dumbledore uważał, że potrzebował Mavola… Toma, by odzyskać swoją przeszłość. Nawet jeżeli pozostała mu nieodwracalnie odebrana. — A ty? — W jego piwnych oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, kiedy chłopak przyjął jego dłoń. Obaj zadrżeli na wskutek wiązki magii, która przeniknęła ich ciała po tym niespodziewanym kontakcie. 

Spojrzał na Toma z wyzwaniem, zastanawiając się nad tym, co przed chwilą widział. Czy w porządku było oszukiwanie ludzi, nawet jeśli to były raptem ich dusze? Nie miał pojęcia jak to działało, ale czuł, że Riddle pomoże mu w zrozumieniu tego. 

— Mam nadzieję, że z twoją pomocą się tego dowiem — odparł, po czym zerknął w miejsce, w którym zniknęła Susan z Colinem. — Co ci powiedziała przed zniknięciem? — zapytał, bo wydawało mu się to naprawdę ważne. Dumbledore znowu zachichotał, poklepując go radośnie po plecach, zupełnie, jakby uznał, że już się na coś zgodził. 

— Że nienawidziła się każdego dnia za decyzję, której dokonała. Ale nie potrafiłaby pokochać rozwijającego się w niej dziecka. 

Zmarszczył brwi, analizując wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Ulgę, jaką widział na twarzy kobiety i emocje przewijające się na jej twarzy, gdy najwyraźniej wracały do niej wspomnienia. 

— To nie była zdrada, prawda?

— Nie. — Tom wyglądał na zaskoczonego. — To był gwałt.


End file.
